


Can I have this dance?

by Rene333



Category: High School Musical (Movies), High School Musical: The Musical: The Series (TV)
Genre: Aged-Up Character(s), Bisexual Chad Danforth, Español | Spanish, Established Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans, Fluffy Ending, High School Musical References, High School Musical Songs, M/M, POV Second Person, Song: Can I Have This Dance? (High School Musical 3: Senior Year)
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 17:22:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,363
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26711380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rene333/pseuds/Rene333
Summary: Han pasado un par de años desde la escuela preparatoria. Los que entonces eran adolescentes, ahora son jóvenes adultos que se preparan para un futuro en el que pueden compartir libremente de un baile... Y quizá algo más.
Relationships: Chad Danforth & Ryan Evans, Chad Danforth/Ryan Evans
Comments: 6
Kudos: 14





	Can I have this dance?

**Author's Note:**

> Aclaración: Ninguno de los personajes que aparecen en este One shot son de mi autoría. Los derechos de los mismos pertenecen a Disney y sus creadores.

El ponche resbalaba por su garganta, refrescándolo. Se encontraba solo, cerca de la mesa de postres, mientras observaba cómo el resto se divertía en la fiesta de graduación.

Había pasado la mayor parte del tiempo con su grupo de amigos, pero ahora estaba cansado de ir y venir; se había divertido mucho, eso no podía negarlo. De igual manera, tampoco podía negar que desearía poder compartir ese momento con otra persona.

Como una especie de invocación -no podía decir si buena o mala- una rubia bastante conocida se apareció frente a él; no era la persona que él quería ver, pero era su melliza.

\- ¿Qué hay, Chad? – preguntó Sharpay casi a gritos debido a la música, mientras se acercaba luciendo un elegante vestido largo en un tono… ¿rosa oscuro?, con hombros descubiertos y encaje en la parte del top.

\- Ha ido bien. ¿Qué hay de ti? – le respondió Chad. - ¿Dónde está tu pareja?

\- Pff. – resopló Sharpay. – Obviamente nadie aquí fue lo suficientemente valiente para invitarme y tampoco hacía falta, sé cómo pasarla bien sin depender de una pareja de baile.

La joven echó su rubia melena hacia atrás y se situó a su lado.

\- Hay algo que necesito decirte, pero aquí hace demasiado ruido. ¿Me acompañas afuera?

Danforth lo pensó un instante. No estaría interrumpiendo nada, pero (aun con todos esos años) no terminaba por fiarse de Sharpay. Soltó un largo suspiro y asintió.

\- Claro. Salgamos.

Sharpay dio media vuelta sin más y comenzó a guiar el camino afuera del recinto.

\- Ey, ¿hacia dónde vamos? – preguntó Chad, después de un buen rato de caminar sin cruzar palabra alguna.

\- Shh. – fue la única respuesta que obtuvo, mientras seguían caminando cada vez más al sur del campus. – La verdad es que a mí también me molesta tener que caminar tanto con estas zapatillas, no quiero que se arruinen. – agregó.

Así siguieron caminando hasta llegar al estadio, entonces Sharpay se detuvo y le hizo una seña.

\- Adelante.

\- ¿Eh?, pero si no me has dicho nada. – fue la reacción sorprendida que obtuvo la rubia. – Dijiste que necesitabas decirme algo.

\- Sí, y ya lo he dicho, “Adelante”. – remarcó con un gesto de su cabeza, señalando hacia enfrente. Colocó su mano derecha en sus labios y lanzó un beso hacia el estadio. - ¡Me debes una grande, hermanito! – después de eso, se fue tan rápido como cuando apareció para llevarlo hasta ahí.

Entonces Chad pudo verlo. Poco a poco, una figura se iba acercando de la oscuridad del lugar hasta volverse más visible.

\- Ryan…

\- Así es, cariño.

Al fin la figura del contrario apareció completamente frente a él. Aunque estaba algo oscuro, pudo distinguir que vestía un traje azul marino, una camisa blanca y un moño que no estaba seguro si era blanco o plateado.

\- Te sienta bien el gris. – agregó el rubio luego de un breve silencio.

\- Lo siento… - recobró la compostura después de la sorpresa inicial. – No esperaba que vinieras. ¿No estás cansado? Quiero decir, son casi dos días de viaje desde New York hasta aquí…

\- Sí, pero eso es en carro. – agregó con una sonrisa de lado, mientras las luces se encendían dejando a la vista un helicóptero que había aterrizado más al fondo. – No estoy cansado, pero gracias por tu preocupación.

Chad rió, pensando que debió haberse imaginado algo así viniendo de él.

\- ¿Y qué te trae por aquí? – preguntó entonces, en tono juguetón.

\- Oh, bueno. Me enteré que cierto sujeto, muy apuesto, por cierto, de cabello rizado, se graduaba hoy… Y pensé en venir a felicitarlo; se ha esforzado mucho, ¿sabes? Aun cuando en la escuela preparatoria apenas si iba al corriente con las tareas, aunque se le llamara la atención.

\- ¡Ey! Entonces era sólo un chico. – rió levemente. – Incluso tú tuviste problemas con algunas materias, Evans.

\- Nunca dije que fuera perfecto, sólo estaba recordando viejos tiempos – se defendió el rubio, encogiéndose de hombros. - ¿Qué tal lo has pasado hasta ahora?

\- No me quejo. He pasado gran parte del tiempo con mis amigos y luego chiquilla que conozco desde la escuela media me arrastró hasta el estadio… Pero me encontré con un apuesto hombre rubio; diría que mi noche de graduación pinta muy bien.

El contrario sólo asintió, evaluando su respuesta.

\- Mm… Ya veo. ¿Crees que soy apuesto?

\- ¿Eh? No, yo… Sí, siempre lo eres. – aceptó un poco a regañadientes. Ryan siempre se las arreglaba para sacarlo de su zona de confort con cosas inesperadas.

Ryan sonrió complacido y dio un paso al frente, extendiendo una mano hacia él con elegancia.

\- Entonces, supongo que no te molestaría bailar con este apuesto hombre. – una melodía de compases lentos comenzó a sonar por los altavoces del estadio, en un volumen sólo lo suficientemente alto para envolver el ambiente sin interrumpir sus voces. – ¿Me concedes esta pieza?

\- Sería un honor… - contestó mientras sujetaba la mano extendida, y agregó – para ti, claro.

\- Siempre lo es.

Sintió como si la risa melodiosa de su acompañante inundara sus sentidos. En ese espacio, alejados del resto, sólo eran Ryan y él.

Al compás de la música, comenzaron a girar alrededor.

\- Creí que no sabías bailar – comentó Ryan de pronto. – Pero es una grata sorpresa el que aún no me hayas pisado y mantienes bien el ritmo, para variar.

Chad simplemente rodó los ojos.

\- Sabes a lo que me refería en aquel entonces.

\- Sí, lo sé. – Ryan disminuyó el espacio entre ellos, volviendo su baile en sólo un lento vaivén. – Y me alegro de que ahora podamos disfrutar este momento.

Sus miradas se encontraron. Un oscuro café perdido en las profundidades del azul claro del contrario y viceversa.

\- A mí también me alegra. – se sinceró Chad, aprovechando la atmósfera. – Y me siento un poco culpable por ponerte las cosas tan difíciles al principio.

\- Descuida. – una amable sonrisa se hizo presente en el rostro contrario. – No tienes porqué disculparte, eso ya es pasado y comprendo tus razones de aquel entonces; tenías miedo, yo también llegué a tenerlo.

\- ¿No te cansas de ser tan perfecto? – espetó Chad.

Ryan estalló en risas.

\- No lo soy en lo absoluto. – recargó su cabeza entre el hombro y cuello del contrario. – Pero me alegra que lo creas así.

Un fuerte suspiro salió de los labios del rubio, provocándole un leve cosquilleo al moreno.

\- Sé que no eres perfecto – aclaró Chad. –, pero no logro encontrar nada en ti que me desagrade; es por eso que lo digo.

Hundió sus dedos en la melena dorada, acariciándola un poco mientras la música se desvanecía hasta desaparecer. En un punto, ellos siguieron ahí, sin moverse, abrazados en medio del estadio mientras juraban que podían sentir los latidos del corazón contrario – aunque posiblemente fueran sus propios corazones los que latían sin control –.

\- Gracias, Danforth. – dijo de pronto Ryan, separándose del abrazo.

\- ¿Por qué? – preguntó Chad, levemente confundido.

\- Por estar a mi lado durante los últimos años. – respondió, elevando la mano derecha de Chad hasta la altura de sus labios y depositando un suave beso entre sus dedos. – Espero que podamos compartir más tiempo juntos, en las buenas y en las malas.

Chad observó sorprendido a su pareja. Ryan no sólo había crecido en cuanto a su aspecto (cosa que podía notarse en cómo sus facciones habían dejado atrás la redondez de la adolescencia), sino también en su actitud (ahora más seria, aunque siempre había destacado como alguien relajado).

\- Haré lo que esté de mi parte porque así sea, Evans. – Le sonrió en respuesta. – Quiero convertirme en alguien en quien puedas confiar.

Dicho esto, se acercó y bajó un poco su rostro para besar los labios ajenos.

Comenzar a salir con Ryan había sido todo un proceso, no sólo de conocer al contrario, como comúnmente sucede en las relaciones, sino también de conocerse a sí mismo y aceptar muchos de los aspectos que poco a poco salían a relucir (partes cruciales de su identidad). Pero no habría cambiado eso por nada en el mundo, porque Ryan era la mejor persona que pudo haber conocido y estaba feliz de que ambos se hubieran dado una oportunidad.

Compartieron altos y bajos. Esa noche en particular, compartieron aquella pieza de baile que años atrás no pudieron. Y esperaba, pronto, poder sugerirle que compartieran el resto de sus vidas.

**Author's Note:**

> ¿Qué tal? Espero que lo hayan disfrutado.  
> En todo caso, cualquier comentario es bien recibido pues me ayuda a mejorar.  
> Recientemente me sentía muy mal y tenía tiempo sin publicar nada (los trabajos que subí a esta plataforma hace poco, en realidad ya hace años los publiqué en otros sitios). Entonces fue cuando se me ocurrió la grandiosa idea de fingir mi muerte... Bueno, no. Hice un maratón de High School Musical y el resto vino solo.  
> La verdad es que ahora tengo algunos headcanons de RyChad (he visto que llaman así a esta ship en Tumblr), así que espero poder compartirlos en algún otro escrito (si es que la inspiración me sonríe de nuevo en algún punto de la vida).  
> ¡Hasta la próxima!  
> Peace & Rock!


End file.
